


Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced Consent, Gangbang, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is a cum dumpster, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Phasma is a Fag hag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kylo Ren, What Was I Thinking?, What the fek do I even put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Every time the Knights of Ren come to the Finalizer, someone is chosen as their victim. They don't show up often, but when they do somebody is going to end up their chewtoy for a night. Unfortunately for General Hux, they've heard he's been giving their leader a hard time and have chosen him next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This should totally be a Kylux Hardkinks tumblr submission but I searched them and couldn't find this specific prompt.
> 
> 2\. Seriously rapey, you've been warned. Chapter 1 is the post-event scene, Chapter 2 is the scene itself. Chapters 3-8 are all the different ways Hux can get the stuffing pounded out of him by Kylo.
> 
> 3\. Also the title and first line are taken from Brand New's ["Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3ytcq0C5CY).

A victim lay on the bed, completely motionless. Kylo didn't need to be told who it was, or what had happened, to know the answer to both those questions. He stood in the doorway of a private sleeping quarters that had yet to be assigned to a crew member. He waited by the door until it closed with a quiet _sssshk_. Then he walked towards the man on the bed whose hands were bound together and tied to the head of the bedframe. His ankles were tied separately with a length of cord that attached to the bottom corners of the bed, forcing him into a Y shape.

Kylo waved his hand in the air as he approached, and the bindings came undone. The ropes slithered off the bed, landing on the floor and leaving the figure clear and open for Kylo to see. Hux's disheveled, red tuft of hair was unmistakable in the light that had been left on in the corner.

His head was tilted off to the side away from the door, face tucked under his arm. Kylo could see him breathing, and _feel_   in the air that he was conscious, but the fact that he didn't move when he was untied concerned Kylo. He stopped halfway across the room, then went to the corner and untangled the bed sheet from the mess of blankets. Then he went over to Hux.

There was blood on the bed near his face, and there was still a sheen between his legs. A small crusting of cum marked his lower back. Kylo tossed the sheet over Hux, spreading it out flat. Then he tucked in one side, and rolled Hux over onto it. After what they'd done to him, Kylo was almost glad to have black gloves in between him and Hux's abused body. He was also glad he had the mask on, because he couldn't imagine what the room smelled like.

With Hux on his back, Kylo could see the beating that he'd sustained. One eye was swollen and his lip was split and stained with blood. He was awake but he didn't open his eyes, and he didn't struggle. Kylo covered Hux out of sheer decency, trying to save what little modesty there was between them after Kylo found Hux in such a state. Kylo wrapped the sheet over Hux one way, then did the same with the other side. Then he slid an arm under Hux's knees and neck, and lifted. Hux's head hung limp for a second as Kylo walked back towards the door, before he lifted his head just enough to rest against Kylo's chest. Kylo hoped his heart wasn't beating too fast, trying to fight down the feelings of rage towards his Knights, and sympathy towards the General.

He walked down the hall with Hux limp in his arms, and all who passed didn't take notice. Kylo used the Force to keep them all oblivious to his presence, not that they would say anything even if they did see the two of them... because they all knew.

They all knew that the few times the Knights of Ren had come on board the Finalizer, someone got brutally hurt. They usually ended up in the medbay for days, unable to walk and unable to perform their duties as they healed. This time, it'd been Hux, and Kylo couldn't let the First Order know what had happened. If they knew that even the General wasn't off limits, morale would suffer indefinitely.

Kylo carried Hux to his quarters and let himself in without swiping his card over the reader. He immediately walked to the refresher and set Hux down in the shower. It was barely big enough for a person to stand in, but somehow Hux seemed to fit with room to spare. Kylo never noticed how small the General was, and frowned as he began to pull away the blanket.

He started to take stock of the bruises, starting with the imprint of the ropes on Hux's wrists which were deep and red. He had a hand print around his neck, undoubtedly from being choked. Kylo almost felt like putting his Knights in their place for not using the Force during any part of the abuse. Hux had more bruises on his arms, and some sharp lines of blue outlining his ribs where he'd been kicked.

"General Hux," Kylo said through the mask, voice warped. Hux didn't answer. He sat where Kylo had placed him, head lolled off to the side where it pressed against the tile wall. He was still unresponsive and remained unmoving while Kylo had started to pull away the sheet. Kylo got to his feet.

He exited the refresher, leaving Hux there alone. Out in the bedroom, he got undressed. He put his helmet down on the desk, belt with the saber next to it. Then he stripped down to his underwear, black like everything else, and went back in to check on Hux. He still hadn't moved, limp as a ragdoll. He was silent and completely compliant.

Kylo maneuvered him over the sheet that was trapped under him. Hux allowed his legs to be moved, allowed Kylo to shove him to the side to get out half the blanket, then to the other side to get the remaining. Kylo watched his face as he put his hands on Hux's thin frame, and watched for any sign or signal from him. But there was nothing, Hux was completely unresponsive.

Finally Kylo tossed the sheet into the corner, stood up, and turned on the water. Hux didn't flinch as the water ran cold over him. Kylo fiddled with the dials, turning it a bit hotter than he'd usually prefer. Then he grabbed a washcloth and the liquid soap that was standard issue, and got into the shower.

"Come on," he whispered as he pushed Hux forward. He slipped in behind Hux, sitting with a leg on either side. Hux's legs were together, knees touching as if it was his only means of protecting himself from another onslaught. Kylo wet the cloth, and suds'd it up. Then he adjusted, using his shoulder as a pillow for Hux's head, and began to wipe Hux's face. As he wiped, he could see more crusting of cum on the Generals face. It was splattered across his eye, and Kylo watched his eyelids flutter as he wiped gently, eyelashes caked with the stuff.

With a tender hand and some more water, Kylo began to clean up Hux. He wiped away the blood and semen from his face, gently dabbing at his split lip. He wiped down Hux's neck, observing the bruise though he tried not to think about just how long the General had been choked. He tried not to obsess over it. At one point Kylo pushed Hux forward just enough to wash his back, washing away that dried spot he'd seen back in the room where they'd taken Hux.

Kylo sighed and tilted his head down. He felt weak; not in the way Hux was weak, but with his constitution. He could almost taste Hux's skin. He could imagine putting a kiss on his freckled shoulders, the discoloration dark in some places, light in others. He found himself trying to memorize the sight that he might never see again. Kylo moved the washcloth down, and found Hux's legs spreading like butter when he tried to open them.

Kylo washed him there too, as much as he could. He wasn't sure how Hux felt about another man touching him, but that would add to how traumatized he would be when he was able to wake up from this stupor. Lastly Kylo washed Hux's hair, washing away the smell of that room and the touch of the Knights.

He turned off the water and toweled off Hux as best he could before he carried him to the bed. Kylo pushed back the thin comforter and lay Hux on his side, facing away from the door. Kylo pulled the covers up to Hux's chin, then turned down the lights.

* * *

When Kylo woke in the chair behind the desk, Hux was still in his bed, and still hadn't moved. Kylo got up, got dressed, and went about as though nothing had happened. He was out of his quarters for the better part of the day and most of the night cycle too, so when he got back and saw Hux still in his bed, he was exhausted.

He took off his helmet and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, and could see Hux's eyes open, fingers peeking out from under the covers near his face. He put a hand on Hux's covered shoulder.

"General Hux." Hux blinked, though he didn't sit up. Kylo wondered if he'd seriously laid in bed all day. "How are you feeling?"

Finally Hux turned his head, rolled over slightly to look at Kylo. If looks could kill, the hostility in his face would make Kylo drop then and there. _Why would you even ask that?_  he snapped silently. Kylo set his jaw, anger welling up. "You can't stay in my bed another day, you need to get up and move on."

Hux rolled back away, facing the wall, staring unblinkingly. Kylo reached down and began to take off his boots. "Everybody knows. How can I move on?" Hux's voice was quiet and meek. He was not the same as the General who'd stood on the platform of Starkiller Base and denounced the Republic to thousands of troops. Kylo got off his shoes before he responded.

"They don't know."

"Of course they do," Hux spat.

"NO, they don't." Kylo said defiantly. "My Knights took someone else too. They all know about _that_ , but I covered for you."

"Who?"

"One of the radar technicians." Hux remained silent. He refused to thank Kylo for hiding the truth about his absence. Kylo stood up and put his boots by the door. "You can't lay here, wallowing. The First Order needs you."

"Go away."

"Hux," Kylo got back to the bed and held out a hand elevated over Hux's head. His mind was open, no mental wall blocking Kylo out. Hux was there for the taking, and yet... _I liked it_. Kylo withdrew his hand, shocked. The thought came directly from Hux, and it was the exact opposite of what Kylo thought he'd hear.

"You liked it," he said in disgust. Hux nodded once, then slipped a hand under the pillow under his head. "How?" Kylo asked.

"You were just in there, why don't you find out for yourself?"

"I'd rather hear it in your own words."

"Power, Ren. Control. It's all I know." He sighed. "Being powerless... it was new. I'm not used to it. Being _so_ powerless-"

"If you wanted someone to control you, you could have come to me."

Hux sat up suddenly, glaring daggers at Ren. "Oh yeah? And said what?" _Hi Kylo, please tie me up and fuck me until I can't walk or remember my name_. Kylo shook his head as he heard Hux's words, and put up a mental block. If Hux wasn't going to block him out, he'd block Hux himself.

Kylo smirked, "You should have."

"Shut up," Hux tossed off the blankets angrily. He was still naked, and his bruises had turned a deeper shade of purple. He slid off the bed and stalked past Kylo with a limp. But Kylo reached out and grabbed him by the arm, then he threw Hux back on the bed.

Hux squeaked in protest, and Kylo climbed on top of him. He was still fully clothed as he pressed Hux's legs open with his own. He caged his elbows around Hux's face and Hux turned his head to the side, flinching away from Kylo. "No," Hux put his hands up, pressing against Kylo's chest. Kylo paused, regarding Hux who'd started to tremble, terrified of another assault. Hux continued, "Not now. I'm too hurt."

Kylo leaned down, and planted a soft kiss on Hux's cheek. "Okay. But next time you're wanting... come to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thegayestcupcake.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble.


	2. Chapter 2

The Knights of Ren ambushed General Hux in a hallway. They got a copy of his daily itinerary, stalked him, and then dragged him into an unoccupied, mid-level officers quarters. Hux was strong, he exercised in the Officers Gym every morning but he was no match for three Knights. Four swift, closed-fist punches to the face brought Hux to his knees. A few more kicks made him collapse completely. By the time he hit the floor, his hair was already askew, a few strands falling over his forehead. The Knights put their helmets on the dresser in turn, before they circled him.

Shale Ren, second in command of the Knights, sneered at Hux. "You've been giving our Master a hard time."

Hux got up to his hands and knees, and spit blood out onto the floor. It stained his teeth and lips, but regardless he smirked though he didn't look up. "That petulant child _tattled_ on me." It was a statement that got a kick to the face. Hux grunted and fell over onto his side again, then raised his hands up to protect his face. He got a kick to the back from Lough Ren, a shorter Knight but just as lethal as the rest. Lough gave him several more kicks until Hux was curled up tight in a ball on the floor.

Once he was thoroughly beaten, they began to undress him. Lough ripped the sheets off the bed and tossed them into a corner, since they only got in the way. At the same moment that Shale grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled it over Hux's head, Cyph Ren pulled off his boots and pants. Hux groaned in protest and struggled faintly but his chest hurt from the kicks. Soon he was nude and Shale threw him onto the bed.

He rolled over once, landing on his stomach and he began to push himself up off the mattress, his head woozy from the beating. Shale pulled out his hands from under him and began to tie them with rope, wrapping it around Hux's wrists several times. Hux's ankles were pulled back to the ends of the bed, and Hux let out a quiet _"oof"_ as he fell from his knees, chest hitting the mattress. They didn't use the Force to restrain him, resorting to normal human methods of control.

"Fuck you," he spat at Shale who tied his hands to the bed frame a the top of the bed. Each rope was pulled taught, giving Hux only a little bit of slack so that later they could prop him up halfway on his knees.

Shale chuckled, long and quiet, "Oh you'll see how hard I can fuck you, just wait."

Hux tugged on the ropes, testing their strength. He knew what was coming, and he knew there was no way to brace himself against it. This was the stuff of nightmares, his darkest fantasy come to life. Now that he was in the situation, he was terrified. Two hands under his hips pulled his ass up off the bed and he gasped as he was spread open with a hand on either cheek. Then he felt a warm, wet tongue lick up the length of his crack.

His hands balled into fists, and he tried to steel himself. He closed his eyes tight, gritted his teeth and willed himself not to feel the pleasure. But someone was licking his ass, tongue working fast, and it was such a familiar feeling that his body responded. His dick slowly hardened, coming to attention underneath him while the Knights watched Cyph eating at Hux.

Shale got up on the bed on his knees in front of Hux, and pulled himself out of his pants. He began to rub himself, sliding his hand over his length to warm himself up. Each time Hux pulled away from Cyph, his hands were there to pull him back. Hux barely even noticed Shale in front of him as he waited for what came next, horrified that he was aroused with the looming prospect of what was about to happen. He knew what they would do, he'd be lucky if he could walk to the medbay on his own after this.

Finally Cyph pulled away, and slapped Hux on the ass. "Now he's nice and ready." The group chuckled. Lough walked up and Hux jumped when he pressed his tip against Hux. A moment of panic struck Hux as he realized he wasn't ready; they'd hardly even opened him.

Just as he felt Lough's tip, Shale dragged the side of his dick across Hux's cheek. Hux jerked his face away, some of the hair that had fallen out of place clearing from his eyes. "I will kriffing bite you if you try to stick that in my mouth."

Shale gripped Hux's chin hard with his thumb and forefinger, drawing his face up. He taunted, "We'll see about that." Hux watched Shale look up at Lough and nod once. Lough pushed in, breaching Hux who was painfully tight. He pushed in all the way, and what started as a gasp from Hux ended in a high pitched whine. The cry lingered from his throat as every muscle in his body tensed. Lough pushed all the way down to his base, two hands steady on Hux's hips, holding him onto him. Then he began to pull out, and shoved back in again. With each thrust Hux let out a cry, eyes shut tight as tears welled up from the pain.

When he let out a sob, things suddenly changed. Lough added some lube while Cyph stood nearby, watching Hux get fucked. Lough's thrusts went in smoother, and Hux found that he didn't have to hold his breath anymore. Lough started going at a steady pace, and Hux actually started to enjoy it. Hux's eyes opened slightly and he kept his head up, not struggling now while he tried to figure out what they were going to do to him next.

Slowly Hux could feel himself building up. Lough was good... too good. His pace was fast and steady, but not brutal. Lough began panting louder as he worked, and Hux hoped he could hold out. Without notice, Lough reached around and began to stroke Hux. Hux let his head lower as his will to resist faded, resting his forehead against his arms.

"You're going to come whether you want to or not," Lough muttered. Just then Hux mewled in a groan, the hand wrapped tight around him squeezed perfectly. His toes curled and his eyes closed tight. He came into Lough's hand as he stroked, but his pace inside of Hux _didn't stop_.

Hux let out a cry as soon as he was done, and Lough let go of his dick. But then Lough shifted up onto one foot, his other knee still on the bed and he began to fuck Hux harder into the bed. "Now we're getting somewhere," Lough growled.

Hux didn't get a break. It was all a ploy, all to string him up and leave him frayed. Hux gulped down breath, his dick throbbing as it rubbed hard and chaffed against the fitted sheet underneath him. He was overstimulated, prostate throbbing as Lough pulling almost all the way out,  only to slam all the way back in. Hux could feel his face flushed, every muscle strained. Finally, several minutes after Hux came, Lough pulled out of him.

Hux lifted his head to reveal tear-stained cheeks, exhaustion setting in to his bones as he took a deep breath and shuttered in the exhale. Cyph stepped up, a smirk on his face and he slipped right into Hux. Hux groaned again and let his head fall, smearing tears on his cheeks as he pulled weakly against the restraints that tied his hands. Just then Shale snapped a hand around Hux's throat, forcing his head up. Hux choked, mouth open and eyes up as he looked at Shale. Shale looked smug, almost triumphant as he ridiculed Hux.

"That's it, we'll get you to where you need to be soon." Shale didn't use the Force on him, none of them did. The whole point of this was to make the victim feel inadequate while in the control of mortal men. Hux's face turned red, his eyelids began to flutter as he begged silently for air. Shale thrust Hux's head away as he released him and Hux coughed several times as Cyph fucked him, both sensations rocking his body.

Cyph fucked him for a half hour straight. Hux's thighs trembled, the insides of them sensitive to every touch. Each time the tops of Cyph's thighs slammed into them it was like fire radiating all along Hux's skin. He was losing his ability for lucid thought, head resting on his arms, eyes closed. Silently Cyph finally came, filling up Hux with his dick and his cum, nails digging into his hips. Hux could feel him throbbing, he could almost feel the veins bulging in him before Cyph pulled out with a sick _squelching_ sound. Hux opened his eyes halfway, then flinched as Lough slid in immediately. As Lough began to fuck him again, Cyph backed away to a chair where he breathed heavy, taking a break.

Out of no where Shale's hand tilted Hux's head up with his fingers under Hux's chin that was wet with salty tears. As soon as the flat of Shale's dick stroked along Hux's cheek again, it was clear Hux couldn't withstand his advances anymore. Shale slipped his dick into Hux's mouth, whose lips parted willingly. His eyes closed and Shale grinned wickedly. "There we go," he purred.

Hux didn't put in any effort, but Shale didn't need it. He thrust his hips forward and back, fucking Hux's gaping mouth. Shale kept a hand under Hux's chin, the other on the back of his head, holding his face up in the proper position with his hands twisted painfully tight in the disheveled locks. Lough did most of the work though, pushing Hux forward from behind onto Shale, and Shale pushed forward to meet him. Hux choked on Shale as he shoved all the way in and held Hux there, causing Hux's entire body to tremble as he was choked of oxygen.

After a few seconds, Shale eased up and allowed Hux to sputter and gulp down a breath before he shoved all the way in again. A mix of spit and blood dribbled out, dripping down his chin and onto the bed. Cyph stepped up next to Hux, ready for another round. He began to stroke himself over Hux's back, silent like before as he worked himself up. Lough slapped Hux ass, thrusting him forward onto Shale as the three Knights got off over him. Hux's cries were stifled by the dick in his mouth, and the two continued to spear him as long as they could hold out.

Finally Shale groaned, pulled out of Hux's mouth, and began to twist his tip in his hand. The hand pulling Hux's hair back stayed there, and within seconds he came in two large spurts, letting his cum drip over Hux's face. He grinned with satisfaction, barring his teeth as he watched it drip down over one of his eyes, and down his cheek.

Then he directed Hux's head, forcing it down and to the side, so that the spot where he'd come was face up, that way the mess would dry.

"Fuck!" Lough growled and he came too, shoving all the way in. Hux clenched his teeth, eyes shut tight but made no noise. He was weak, powerless to do anything. He couldn't think, he could barely even breathe.

Cyph groaned, still working on himself over Hux's back. Lough pulled out, and Shale took his place. He didn't need a break, not when he was punishing a victim of Hux's status. Hux didn't lift his head or move hardly at all as he wondered when it would end. He knew they would keep doing this until he was fucked to death, or maybe just in a coma. Hux resigned himself.

Cyph came again in a small line of white that painted Hux's back. Shale laughed once, louder than before, as the two other Knights withdrew. Now it was just Shale and Hux, and Shale took his sweet time to thoroughly outfuck Hux. The two Knights watched, sneering proudly as Shale used Hux to his advantage and made sure the General wouldn't soon forget them, or his place in the pecking order.

When Shale was finished, the third of three to cum into Hux, he stood up off the bed and zipped up. None of the Knights had undressed. He glanced back at Hux as he went to put on his helmet. Hux was still half propped up, not having fallen to the bed even though they'd decided they were finished with him. Shale chuckled, "Look at him, waiting for more." he turned to the two other Knights and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should keep him."

Their laughter was the last thing Hux heard as they put on their helmets, leaving him a bloody, cum-dripping mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren was in a very important meeting. It was something about the Republic intercepting several crucial shipments to the Base below. Hux sat at the head of the table, rattling off statistics, the financial impact of the intercept, etc. etc. Captain Phasma sat at the table too, though she was silent, as they mulled over ideas for acquiring the hard materials from other vendors. Kylo Ren remained silent, breathing through his mask as he listened to the inane drabble. The meeting concluded and Kylo stood up with the rest of them, glad it was over.

"Commander Ren," Hux addressed him. Kylo turned his attention to the General, and stared hard at Hux. They hadn't spoken about the "incident." In fact, they spoke as much now as they had before everything that unfolded. Hux looked the same as usual with a slight frown on his face, flat collar perfectly starched. He stared right at Kylo with hardened eyes, as one of the only men who never backed down to Kylo's intimidating demeanor. "We have a meeting tonight, did you forget?" His voice was stern as he let his finger hover over the datapad on the table.

"What meeting is that, General?"

"2300 hours on deck 8? I can reschedule if you can't make it."

As Hux spoke, the gears in Kylo's head turned. Deck 8 was the Officers Quarters where Kylo slept, and they definitely didn't have a meeting at 11pm in their shared night cycle. Kylo issued a quick response without missing a beat.

"I recall the meeting was on deck 7."

Hux's jaw set tight, because they both knew Hux's private quarters were on deck 7. He gave Kylo one stiff nod of the head, "Perhaps I had my location mixed up."

"Perhaps you did." Kylo turned and left the board room, a smirk set deep on his face but hidden by the mask.

Kylo showed up at Hux's room at exactly 11pm. The hallway was empty, and he pressed a button on the comm next to one of the doors. Inside, Hux stood next to the desk, facing that very door. He was still wearing the clothes he'd been in all day, not bothering to remove a single garment. His eyes were drawn to the datapad on the desk as it pinged a request from a guest at the door. He slid his finger across the screen and the door opened.

Kylo Ren walked in, his eyes immediately set on Hux, who stared right back. When the door closed, Hux's eyes dropped. "You requested a meeting, General."

Hux's entire demeanor froze as he tilted his head sideways, staring at the desk as he searched for the words to say. "You said if I wanted _it_ , I should come to you."

Kylo's smirk remained, and he lifted his hands up. He unhinged the mask, the mechanic gears turning slowly. He pulled it off and walked to the desk, putting it down ontop. He eyed Hux whose head was tilted slightly down and to the side, and he couldn't help the pompous smile on his face.

"So I did." He realized that Hux was just about the same height as him, which he hadn't noticed until this moment when they stood face to face. He saw Hux tremble, and could feel him aching for it, for someone to touch him, to hold him down and... he couldn't meet Kylo's gaze. So Kylo spoke up as he began to unwrap his cowl. "Well, lets start with this. Is it your predilection-" he paused and watched Hux raise an eyebrow. "Men?"

Hux nodded once, barely. "Yes."

"Hm," Kylo hummed, trying to feel out Hux's mood. He was honed in, not in anger like usual, but in curiosity. "Me too."

He walked around Hux, nearly circling him. He ran two fingers across the top of the General's desk, like he owned the place, before he draped his unwound cowl over the back of the desk chair. He turned to glance over at Hux. "Well, get undressed."

Hux nodded, his movements stiff. Kylo indulged as he pulled out the desk chair and watched Hux start to strip naked. He wanted to put his feet up, boots on the General's pristine desk, to mussy it up. But instead he took them off, and stood up to circle around the desk. He placed his boots by the door before he turned to Hux to watch him get off the last of his uniform. Hux let each article of clothing fall to the floor; Kylo could heed to guess that that wasn't standard procedure for him, but he knew Hux was nervous.

He mired at Hux's frame as the man faced him. His neck was thin, something that went unnoticed before. He had bony shoulders, but sculpted arms from working out. Freckles dotted his shoulders, and he was already half hard out of sheer anticipation. A red tuft of hair coiled around his groin, hair straightening as it whisped up his stomach. Kylo was going to have so much fun.

"On the bed, knees and elbows," he said as he motioned to the bed. Hux nodded, still unable to make eye contact. He lay out on the bed, elbows and knees pressed into the familiar comforter. He wanted a different smell, not that of his own bunk but that of someone, anyones else. Instead he buried his face in the familiar pillow, forearms flat across the bed.

He felt Kylo get up behind him as the bed shifted. Hux trembled, wondering what Kylo had planned. How bad was this going to be, he wondered. He braced himself for the impossible, for being hurt and abused. Suddenly he wasn't so sure, he just wanted to be touched. And then...

He felt two leather-clad hands on either ass cheek. Fingers pressed into the very inside of his crease, spreading him wide open. He felt a very warm, very slick tongue lick a long line of saliva up his ass, over his hole that he was desperate to have filled. He let out a quiet gasp, and his body tensed as his back arched away from the bed. Then Kylo did it more.

He licked fast, starting out at full pace, lips pressing against the meat of Hux, tongue flicking up and down rapidly. Hux let the waves of fear, and pleasure, wash over him. It loosened the muscles in his lower back, he could feel the tension diminish. Hux balled up the comforter in his fists, and let his head press against the backs of his hands. He wiggled his toes after a few minutes, wondering just how long Kylo would be down there.

Kylo hummed against Hux as he made a go for his hole, flicking his tongue there before he pulled away to drag long, slick and wet up his crack. Hux shuddered at the change of pace, and tensed as Kylo shifted his fingers that still held Hux open. Kylo slowly slipped in a thumb, just barely breaching Hux. Hux inhaled sharp and Kylo's hand came up to press down on his lower back, forcing him to arch his ass up in the air.

"Right..." Kylo slipped his thumb down in a long line before he pressed it all the way in. He could feel the spot, barely a little bundle of nerves too sensitive to be touched. "...there." Hux gritted his teeth, the pain of the full digit without anything but Kylo's spit was sharp and pointed.

Kylo chuckled behind Hux, "Does it hurt?"

Hux let out a shaky breath in response, then raised his head only to nod weakly. "Yes."

Kylo withdrew his finger and shifted on the bed. "In there," Hux said, pointing behind him with a shaky hand at the refresher. "There's-"

"Shhh, I know." Kylo cooed. He got off the bed and Hux was left to sigh, finally able to catch his breath. Kylo came back to the bed with a small bottle, contraband no doubt, but he didn't mention anything about it. He got up behind Hux again, slicked a finger that was now bare, and slipped it right in.

Hux held his breath, and his eyelids squeezed shut. Kylo pressed it all the way in and twisted his wrist around back and forth, feeling Hux as deep as he could. Then he hooked his finger down and pulled back, and Hux let out a yelp.

"Come here," Kylo commanded, his voice deep, forceful. Hux lifted his head, gritted his teeth and pushed himself off the bed. He hated the command coming from Kylo, because he hated Kylo. Or so he told himself, but he obliged. Kylo dragged him back, with a finger inside him and a hand on his hip. Kylo sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled Hux into his lap, never letting his finger out. Hux trembled as he remained filled, each movement twitching inside him as Kylo dragged him into his lap.

Hux sat sideways on one of Kylo's legs, a gaping hole between his two legs where Hux's ass hung suspended in mid air. Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo's broad shoulders, the knight still fully dressed. Kylo wrapped one arm around the front of Hux to steady him. He didn't even bother to look at his dick, though he knew it was probably dreadfully leaky. He slipped in a second finger as Hux gasped, jerking forward.

Suddenly Kylo's hand went from his hip to just under his jaw, holding Hux suspended forward. Hux let out a quiet moan, his eyelids fluttering shut. He dug his fingers into the thick material of Kylo's shoulders and Kylo began to move his two fingers in and out. Hux strained, crossed his ankles and hooked them behind Kylo's calf. He was completely reliant on Kylo to hold him up, to give him air, and to give him pleasure. Hux drowned under the fog as two fingers moved rapidly in and out of him.

His balls were slightly squished between his thighs, and they began to throb. Hux was tense as he tried to stay balanced in Kylo's lap. Of course Kylo held him up firmly, stretching him taller than he was used to, squeezing gently on his larynx, hand firm around his throat. He could feel Hux's addams apple begin to move seconds before Hux started to let out faint moans. They were quiet as his body exploded in pleasure, Kylo's pace continuing relentlessly.

Kylo sneered, looking up at Hux so perfectly docile in his arms. "Do you like it? My fingers so deep in your tight little ass."

Hux let out a squeak, eyelids almost opening to answer... almost. "I'm going to  _fuck you,_ " Kylo hissed through his teeth, "So hard, you'll feel me for  _days_.When you're on the Bridge," Kylo buried his fingers all the way up and Hux jerked forward again, into Kylo's hand which gripped his throat tighter. "Down on the Base, even in the canteen. You'll be reminded of who controls you."

Hux let out a solid moan, lips parting right as Kylo pulled his fingers out slightly, and Kylo was satisfied with that. He smirked and pushed his fingers all the way back in, but released Hux's throat. He pushed Hux over, onto the bed, and Hux crawled forward as Kylo shoved him. He was already weak, already aching, his balls slightly damp with sweat from his thighs.

Just then an invisible force tied around Hux's wrists, and pulled them taut to the head of the bed. His legs were forced apart, pressure on his ankles and he gasped. He looked up, finally opened his eyes and realized he was in the exact same position he'd been in when the Knights had taken him. There was a bit of slack so he could be propped up on his knees, and he gasped. "No-"

"Perfect," Kylo purred.

"Kylo-" His voice was cut off as he was Force-choked shamelessly, his mouth falling open. He'd never had the Force used on him, and now he was afraid. Kylo could sense the change in Hux mood, so he undressed faster.

When he was fully naked, he released the Force on Hux's throat and Hux coughed, his body jerking with each cough and gasp. He pulled at the invisible bindings, and coughed harder. He knew his throat would be sore in the morning. Kylo stepped up behind him, knees on the bed. He dragged Hux back, pulling him up onto his knees and he wasted no time in pressing his tip against Hux.

Hux trembled, now fully regretting his decision. This wasn't what he wanted, this had gone too far. Kylo could sense all of that as it rolled off Hux's aura, his emotional state disturbed. Kylo pressed in silently regardless, the plan unfolding in his mind as he did so.

Hux tensed, feeling the Knight breach him. He closed his eyes tight, goosebumps forming along his arms from the anticipation of pain. Between his shoulder blades, his skin was dotted with sweat. Kylo pressed in a bit more, then leaned forward.

He put his hands on either side of Hux's rib cage and leaned down. He pushed in farther as he stretched out over Hux's back. Abruptly, he planted a soft kiss on Hux's right shoulder blade as he stopped, and pulled out slightly. He held the soft kiss as he pushed back in slowly, a bit further this time. His hair barely brushed over Hux's skin, but enough so that Hux could identify the gesture. It was kind, telling Hux silently that he wasn't in any real danger.

Hux moaned quietly in response, tilting up his head and Kylo withdrew his kiss. He audibly sneered a laugh, and began to work his pace faster. Hux let his head drop again, and began to breathe into the skin of his upper arm, eyelids fluttering open as he watched the room. He was thrust forward and back, faster and faster and he watched the room as it shifted. His dick chaffed against the comforter, no lube or hand to keep his poor tip guarded. He'd never been like this, in this room, and he tried not to think of how many regulations he was breaking. Probably none, but he was breaking his internal moral regulations.

Kylo put a hand on the back of Hux's neck, pressing his face harder into the bed. "That's it, kriff. Stars, you're so good like this," Kylo muttered to himself. He let his hand trail down Hux's back. It landed on his lower back, and pressed him down into the bed though his ass remained up with one of Kylo's hands on his hip. Hux's tip jabbed the mattress, and Hux let out a small cry mixed in with his moans. Kylo's nails dug into the meat of Hux's hip, bone underneath strained. Kylo pumped harder, and somewhere in the room he had a piece of mind to turn the temperature down.

"Do you like it, being my little toy?" Kylo questioned. The promiscuity of the sentence made him want to whisper it, but he didn't. He knew Hux wanted the humiliation, so he said it loudly, like a declarative statement. Kylo bottomed out and stayed pressed all the way in as he leaned forward again. He slid his hand up from Hux's lower back to between his shoulder blades, sweat smearing over his skin and he used Hux to bear the brunt of his weight. Kylo growled in his ear as Hux groaned under the pressure, "Answer me."

Hux nodded, teeth gritted. Kylo stayed forcefully inside and ontop of Hux until Hux gasped. He could barely breathe, chest constricted and he mouthed a, "Yes."

"What?" Kylo snapped.

"Yes!" Hux said with his last bit of breath. Kylo eased up immediately and Hux's lungs filled with air.

Kylo flipped Hux over, the bindings at his feet suddenly gone. He slotted himself between Hux's legs and pulled Hux's ankles up to Kylo's shoulders. He slipped in, leaning over Hux slightly but he wasn't sure how flexible the General was.

Hux groaned as Kylo entered him again, his pace just as fast as before. Kylo began to slowly lean forward inch by inch with Hux's ankles on his shoulders, and he watched Hux's face for any signs of pain. Kylo had locked his face in a sadistic smirk, though he took in Hux's visage again.

He was all flustered, ears turned red in a blush along with his cheeks. His hair was disheveled, though not as much as Kylo had hoped. His chest rose and fell, a dip where his stomach was. Kylo could see the muscles of his arms curved gently into his skin as his arms were kept tied above his head. Kylo told himself he didn't find the General attractive, this was just a means to an end. A way for him to degrade the man who gave him such a hard time, who he constantly quibbled with.

With the anger of their last disagreement, he fucked Hux harder and harder, pressing his legs down further and further. Finally Kylo wrapped an arm around the back of Hux's neck, holding firm as he fucked in and out of him. Hux was bent in half, knees pressed to his chest and he didn't put up a fight. His moans were strained, lips parted and teeth visible as he was incessantly fucked to the end of his pleasure. "What a good little slut, filled so deep with me."

Hux shivered and Kylo nuzzled Hux's face to the side, and breathed hard as he got close. He rested cheek to cheek with Hux who was basically immobile at this point. He grunted harder, his hand moving quickly to Hux's severely neglected cock. Hux held his breath the second Kylo touched him. His tip was sore from being rubbed on the comforter, but incredibly overly sensitive. He couldn't breathe, and he wasn't sure if it was due to the Force, or due to his own orgasm.

He tightened around Kylo who grunted loudly once, but miraculously kept up the pace. His toes dug into the bed as he shoved further forward, driving down into Hux. Suddenly Kylo's fingers were sticky with Hux's come, the ginger below him silent, barely moving as he came in a long stream. Kylo shuddered, shoved all the way in, and came over his own pleasure.

He almost managed a moan but bit it back as he throbbed and pulsed, squirting out into Hux, filling him as best as Kylo could manage. He gave Hux a few more good thrusts post orgasm to make sure he was really sore, then finally pulled out.

Hux gasped as everything was released. Arms, neck and ankles all released from Kylo's grasp as Kylo scooted back a foot, collapsing half on top of Hux and half on the bed.

Hux let out little whimpers through his breaths as his body was singed with fire, smoldering pleasure tantalizing every inch of skin. He barely moved as Kylo leaned up. Kylo was beside himself; that had been so damn good, better than he'd expected. He'd thought he would come here and give Hux a rough fuck, and leave. But that had been amazing. He tried to gather himself, mustering the words he'd been preparing for this moment.

Kylo nuzzled up his face next to Hux's ear, and Hux, eyes closed, turned his head to the side as if trying to avoid Kylo's judgmental gaze. He whispered against Hux's skin, voice deeper than usual. It was like a grumble from his chest, not his vocal chords. "Do you feel like a degenerate, General?"

Hux shuddered. Kylo laughed dark and deep in his ear before he withdrew. He shoved Hux's leg roughly away, though at this point he wanted to kiss him softly bending knees and kneed his sore muscles. He got up off the bed instead. Kylo's hands were shaking as he got dressed as fast as he could. This was what Hux had wanted, so Kylo decided he wouldn't stick around for pillow talk and soft cuddles. No, he had to keep up the facade of what Hux wanted. So he got dressed fast, put on his boots without lacing them, and walked out the door.

Hux lay half on his side, looking abused and thoroughly used. He didn't know if they'd been at it for hours, he didn't know if he could trust Kylo with that fact. But he knew he'd been totally fucked out, and left completely, and absolutely alone. He felt almost rejected, then he remembered the only kiss they'd shared. He told himself he could still feel the soft, wet spot on his back shoulderblade. That had been, without a doubt, perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed, and nothing changed. Hux was still cold and businesslike towards Kylo whenever their paths happened to cross. Kylo still went out on missions for Leader Snoke. A tip came in about a map that could possibly lead to Luke Skywalker, and Kylo was gone for a full week in pursuit of it. Though to no avail.

Hux decided to spar with Phasma in one of the Officer's gym's on board. They tracked each other, crossing feet as they walked slowly in a circle, practice rods in hand. Each wore a standard issue tank top and sweats, bare feet quiet on the mat as Phasma attacked. Hux blocked, hit back, then methodically began to push her off the mat with his blows.

The second her feet touched over the circle on the ground they stopped, and reset. Each lifted their sparring weapon, nodded, but then paused. They both seemed to sense it, the change in the room. They looked over in unison at the door, where Kylo Ren had just entered. Phasma's shoulders relaxed as she lowered the weapon. Hux set his face hard in a glare as he too lowered his weapon, though he didn't loosen his grip on it.

"Commander Ren," Phasma greeted him. She didn't smile, she never smiled, but her tone was light and she sounded a bit surprised.

"Captain, General," Kylo nodded to them both. He sat on the bench against the wall to take off his shoes, which he placed one after the other next to Hux's and Phasma's. He was wearing an outfit identical to theirs, though his was all black, of course.

"I didn't know you used this gym," Phasma offered.

"I don't, usually. Do you mind if I step in?" He asked Phasma. She nodded and walked over to him.

"Sure, I could use a break anyways."

She handed him the weapon and Hux fumed. Kylo was the last person he wanted to spar with; he never wanted to see his stupid, handsome face again. Hux rolled back his shoulders, and walked in a circle around the mat while he mentally prepared himself.

When Kylo stepped into the sparring circle, Hux turned to him. "Hardly a fair fight, don't you think Ren?"

"Don't denigrate yourself, General."

Hux glared, and they paced each other. Hux was tense from head to toe, a knot working into the muscles on his shoulder. He held the practice rod so tight his knuckles were almost white. They made a full rotation around the mat as Hux tried to figure out Kylo's motive. He hadn't called Kylo here, in fact he'd made sure to keep any correspondence they had as short and precise as possible. But now he was face to face with Kylo, who  _never_  used the gym.

"Aren't you going to strike?" Kylo goaded.

"You first."

Kylo chuckled soft and low, the way he'd done in Hux's ear back in his quarters. Kylo saw Hux's recognition of the noise, watched something pass behind his eyes. Kylo lunged forward, long legs nearly closing the distance and Hux put his sparring rod up to block the blow.

They both knew Kylo hadn't struck with full force. Hux shoved him off, then Kylo struck again, and again. Hux shifted around the mat, Kylo following him with each step as Hux assumed a defensive position. They circled around again once before Kylo landed a blow to Hux's right arm.

Hux hissed, inhaling hard. They reset, and started again. And again Hux was on defense, Kylo striking harder than before. Hux grunted as he used more effort to block the blows, gritting his teeth hard as Kylo pushed back. Hux realized that while he thought he was leading Kylo around the mat with a defensive stance, Kylo was getting Hux to move, to work up a sweat and the strain of muscles. It infuriated him.

A swift hit to the outside of Hux's right thigh drew forth another hissed breath of pain.

"You leave your right side open too often," Kylo said.

"Shut up," Hux nearly growled it. Then he began to swing angry blows at Kylo, which Kylo easily staved off. Hux knew his strength was nothing compared to Kylo, because Kylo had the Force to make him stronger. And Hux was just a man.

Kylo held off the assault easily enough, and let Hux wear himself out. It was all part of the plan, to get the General weak, drained. Finally Hux relented, panting hard, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple, then his cheek. In this moment, he hated Kylo.

"Very good," Kylo purred.

"That's it," Hux tossed down his practice rod, grabbed Kylo's by the middle as he shoved it aside, and swung his fist right at Kylo's face.

Kylo ducked, swept his foot wide and kicked out Hux's feet from under him. "Is that how you want to play?" Hux hit the ground hard, and there was amusement in Kylo's voice.

"General, Commander Ren," Phasma had stepped back up onto the mat and in between them. Hux groaned on his back, the wind knocked out of him and Kylo stood up. "Perhaps you should both hit the showers, and cool off a bit."

"Leave us, Captain," Kylo said.

Phasma was shocked, taken aback even by the directness of his tone and his words. Her eyes opened wider and her movements slowed, as if steadying herself for a fight. "I don't think I can do that."

"It'd be better for you if you did."

"No, I'm going to stay and make sure General-"

"Leave," Hux wheezed. He rolled over, before he slowly sat up on his knees. He was hot, he was sweaty, he was dazed and sore. And he was so fucking horny. He made sure to keep his back to Phasma, so she wouldn't see the tent in his pants that was slowly rising.

"What?" Phasma turned her head to look at Hux. "General I don't think that's-"

"That's an order," Hux said, breathing hard. Phasma looked back at Kylo, silently telling him all the consequences of what would happen if he killed General Hux. Kylo ignored all of them.

"I'll be outside," Phasma said. She walked to the bench she'd previously occupied, put on her shoes, and walked out. The automatic door hissed closed after her, and Kylo turned to look at Hux.

"This was your plan," Hux said quietly, trying to quell his anger. Kylo wouldn't have that though.

Kylo walked over, "Come on, you don't want to fight me?" He slapped Hux hard across the face.

"Fuck you!" Hux sprang to his feet and attacked Kylo with closed fists. Kylo grabbed Hux before he got a single blow, dragged him to the ground, and wrestled him down. Hux struggled to get his hands free as Kylo grabbed them. He tried to kick Kylo too, but Kylo easily weaseled his way in between his legs. He ended up pressing his hips hard up into Hux's groin, with one hand under his knee, forcing it to his chest. The other pinned Hux's hands above his head.

Kylo rose triumphant, sneering down at Hux. Then he leaned forward, and Hux let out a grunt as he shifted. The shifting only made him chafe against his sweats, and he strained against Kylo's grasp.

"Do you like this? All sweaty and worn out before I take you." Hux's voice got caught in his throat as Kylo whispered in his ear. He blinked furiously up at the fluorescent lights overhead, and bit his lower lip. "If you think you're sore now, just wait until I'm inside you." Kylo rolled his hips into Hux's at the last few words.

Hux released his lip in a gasp, shuttering at Kylo's words. "And what would happen," Kylo shoved his hips forward again, lifting Hux slightly off the mat with his knees under the back of Hux's thighs. His hand went from Hux's leg to the back of his sweatpants, and he yanked them down. "If someone walked in."

"No-" Hux couldn't even imagine what would happen. Kylo thumbed along the hem of Hux's pants, pulling them down on each side, exposing him.

"They'd see you like this," Kylo nipped at his ear. "Like the bitch you are, pinned and  _fucked_." Kylo pulled Hux's pants down to the knee. Hux let out a quiet yelp at the sudden breeze. It left him uncomfortable, unable to move his legs independently and unable to stave off Kylo's advances.

"Please stop-" Hux whispered desperately, the thought of soldiers seeing him like this was too much to bare. Kylo pressed the flat of his palm over Hux's tip to silence his pleading. Hux moaned and arched his back, and Kylo chuckled in his ear.

"You liked it, didn't you? When I hit you," He wrapped his fingers around Hux and tugged. Hux's head was swimming with adrenaline, fear and pleasure. It was a heady mixture that fogged his brain. He no longer fought the hand pinning his wrists together over his head.

"I bet I could taste blood on those pretty little lips of yours if only you let me-" Hux groaned, pressed up off the mat towards Kylo as he gave in. He tilted his head to the side and Kylo caught his lips with his own, open mouthed and needy. Again Kylo pressed the flat of his palm over Hux's tip which dribbled out a small amount of slickness. When Kylo spread it over him, Hux moaned into the kiss and Kylo was entranced.

He closed the kiss, then stuck his tongue in Hux's mouth and Hux pressed back. It was passionate, Hux willingly letting Kylo taste him; there was no blood.

Now that Hux was compliant, Kylo let go of his hands. He reached back into the back pocket of the sweats and pulled out a cheap packet of lube, all of this planned. He knew no one would walk in on them unless he granted it, and he kept his senses heightened since Phasma was standing right outside.

Hux pushed back Kylo's hair, away from his face as he kissed him, completely enamored. He'd never wanted Kylo more, or anyone for that matter. He never knew he'd feel like this, almost like he was in love. Somewhere in his brain he reminded himself that this wasn't the time or the place to think about  _that_ of all things.

He broke the kiss as he tensed and held his breath as Kylo slipped in a finger. Hux was just as warm as before, and just as tight. Kylo chuckled deep, intimate and lowered his head to suck on Hux's ear.

He worked the finger in silently, Hux's hand holding back his hair though a few stray strands landed across Hux's face. His other arm wrapped around Kylo's broad shoulders, waiting on baited breath for the Knights next move. Kylo kept one hand on the mat, to keep himself propped up over Hux.

But Kylo struggled, pushing Hux open with his thumb but with the pants restricting his movements, there wasn't much room. He groaned and shoved in a second finger, and Hux let out a quiet, though satisfied gasp. His heart pounded faster, the mat sticking to his lower back as Kylo fingered him open. Kylo hooked his fingers and moved them in and out, both men strained in this position. But it took away some of Hux's control, and the pain of it added to his arousal.

Finally Kylo pulled his fingers out. He couldn't wait, having Hux like this, again in his arms was too much. He pulled himself out of his pants, barely pushing them below his ass cheeks. He slicked himself up, giving his cock a few good rubs. It was already slightly raw from rubbing in his pants, but he didn't care. He pressed it down as he settled in, and listened to Hux breathe as he tried to find the spot.

Kylo turned his head to glance at Hux, to watch his facial expressions. Hux turned to look back, eyes half lidded, face flushed with passion. His expression was lusty, and his eyes betrayed that all his thoughts were focused on Kylo. His lips were still red, and the second Kylo felt himself opening Hux up even more than before, he locked Hux into a kiss.

Hux winced, the Knight sliding into him, making contact and cresting over his tip. But he kissed Kylo back passionately, fingers letting go of Kylo's hair as he wrapped both arms around his shoulders. The black locks cascaded around Hux as Kylo stopped, readjusted his knees which were starting to get painful as they pressed in to the mat, then pushed in further.

The pace was slow at first, a marked change from before. Hux eagerly kissed Kylo, lippy and warm and Kylo kissed him back tenderly. He sucked Hux's lower lip, before letting go and delving back into devouring him. Kylo kept a hand around one of Hux's thighs, the other on the mat below them.

Hux's ass cheeks and lower back were bare and sticky against the floor, which made him uncomfortable as he was rocked by every thrust. Finally Kylo broke the kiss and leaned down to whisper in Hux's ear. He could tell this wouldn't last long, they were both way too hot for each other for this to go on as long as last time.

"Say my name," he whispered.

"Kylo," Hux whispered back. Kylo tutted in his ear as they rocked.

"Tell me whose fucking you."

"Kylo," Hux said louder, though not as loud as Kylo wanted.

"Tell everyone on this ship whose fucking you," Kylo pushed in as far as he could, toes pressed against the mat as he bottomed out. He pushed himself up just enough to see Hux's face. Hux let out a gasping moan, eyes opening all the way as Kylo forced himself in, perhaps a little too deep, perhaps a little too early. But Hux could take it.

Just then the door to the gym opened and Phasma walked in. She'd heard Hux saying Kylo's name, and it alarmed her. It took her two tries to get the door open (because Kylo was debating letting her in). She stared and Kylo froze, still pushed all the way up, throbbing hard into Hux's interior.

Hux let out a quiet but long whine of desperation when he heard the door open. He didn't know who was standing there, Kylo's head blocking his view. Hux covered his face with one hand, trying to shrink into hiding as he tensed into Kylo's embrace.

Kylo tossed his head, tossing back his hair so he could see Phasma. She looked shocked, frozen on the spot. He didn't ease up on Hux, knowing exactly what he was doing as he kept Hux full down to his hilt. Phasma was taken completely by surprise, but when she'd undoubtedly think about it later, it wouldn't  _really_  come as a surprise.

Phasma raised a small comlink to her mouth. She stared at the two as she spoke, never breaking her gaze as she saw them wrapped up in each others arms, Kylo's perky white asscheeks in the air, undoubtedly telling her what was happening.

"I need a cleaning droid to the Officers gym on deck 7. Send them in one hour, I'll lock down the room until then." With that small communication, she turned and left them to it.

As soon as the door closed Kylo eased up, pulling out a little and Hux let out a sigh. Kylo turned his attention back to the needy little General below him, and began a faster pace. Now that the danger was over, now that they definitely didn't have to worry about getting caught, Kylo released his hold on the door. Phasma would cover for them, so Kylo didn't have to split his attention between Hux and privacy.

He hammered his entirety into Hux who moaned steadily with each thrust. Kylo was sweating hard, his hair getting stringy from sticking to the droplets on his skin. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Hux's neck which was just as moist, and drove them towards their pleasure.

Within seconds of Kylo wrapping his fingers around Hux's (once again) neglected cock, Hux was coming. He was silent, clinging hard to Kylo as he tensed. His body went rigid, curled up under Kylo as every muscle froze in place. The pleasure washed over him, coming perhaps harder than the first time they'd done this. Hux couldn't breathe as his vision spiraled into darkness, and Kylo kept thrusting.

Hux felt it again, the warmth as Kylo filled him up. Kylo's face was beet red from the strain, and from the heat where he'd nuzzled his face. Hux's embrace was tight around him and he let out a small groan into Hux's neck as he came too.

When he was finished, he slowly pulled out, chest heaving for breath. He pushed himself up with a hand next to Hux's head, and looked down at him. He was covered in sweat, his eye fluttering under shut eyelids. His mouth was open in a small circle, his two front teeth visible. Hux's arms fell away from Kylo's shoulders and he opened his eyes to see the Knight there, staring at him. Kylo looked just as exhausted, just as out-fucked as Hux.

Kylo leaned down but Hux turned his head to the side, away from the inevitable kiss as if doing that in the first place had been a fluke. Kylo let himself hover there and put one hand up to stroke his thumb down Hux's cheek in an affectionate gesture. Then he exhaled and collapsed onto Hux.

Hux grunted, bearing his weight though not comfortably. After a few seconds Kylo pushed off of Hux, and sat back on his knees. He grabbed the towel out of thin air, the one that had floated over and he wiped his face, then his privates. He wasn't sure why, since all of him was filthy and he was just going to go back to his quarters to shower. Maybe it was out of habit, maybe it was because his anger for Hux had returned, and he wanted to get off all traces of the man. He told himself it was the later and dropped the towel on Hux whose feet had lowered to the ground.

Kylo put a hand on either knee, and groaned as he stood up. He turned to walk unsteadily back over to the bench where his shoes were neatly placed. His legs felt like jelly, he couldn't even sit down after that. So he stood there and pulled on one shoe heavily after the other. He licked his lips, and glanced back at Hux after he got on his second shoe.

Hux was still laying there, absentmindedly wiping up himself, chest rising and falling rapidly. Kylo turned away; he wanted to wipe up the mess for Hux. Or atleast help him wash it all off. Kylo brushed back his hair with both hands a few times, then exited the gym.

Phasma stood outside, at attention, next to the door. She turned her head to look at Kylo as he exchanged a glance with her. "Give him a few minutes, Captain."


	5. Chapter 5

Hux sat up late in his quarters, thinking. He was no longer sore from their bout in the gym, no longer worried about what Phasma would think. She treated him the same as always. She was direct when she reported to him, and still as efficient as ever with the soldiers. Whatever her personal thoughts were about what she'd seen, she didn't mention them at all.

And Kylo, he was the same as always too. Hux was terse with him, giving little room for squabbling. Kylo seemed to mostly avoid Hux, as per usual he made himself sparse when he was on the Finalizer. His missions took him far from the ship, so sometimes Hux didn't see him for days.

Hux sat back in his desk chair, a glass of a gold-colored liquid on the desk. His datapad was open to some file on the desk, but Hux ignored it. He finally processed what had happened.

He remembered the feeling, the affection that had grown in him for Kylo. How he'd almost spat it out,  _love_. He huffed at the notion. He scooted forward and continued work on the datapad, but it was no use. A few minutes later and he sat back with a sigh. He wasn't going to get any work done tonight.

He stood up, he paced the room. He wasn't sure what Kylo was playing at. He'd certainly done a number on Hux; Hux hardly ever thought about what the Knights did to him months before. He only thought of Kylo, Kylo's hair and his steady hands. Kylo's breath on his ear, and his words. Just thinking about the dirty things Kylo whispered to him made Hux half hard.

Speaking of, Hux looked down and groaned. He walked back to the desk, downed the rest of his drink and took a seat. He rubbed a finger to both temples, groaning under the weight of the memory of Kylo.

Elsewhere on the ship, Phasma knocked on Kylo's door. She'd been summoned there, unofficially, but arrived at the time requested. The door opened, and she stepped in.

She looked around, icy blue eyes taking in the scene. The room was basic for Officers, like everyone elses. It had the standard issue bed against one wall, a desk and a chair, and a small bookshelf. There was also a plain nightstand and a refresher off to the left. She noticed Kylo's helmet ontop of the desk, staring deftly though threateningly ahead. Kylo was in a standard issue off-duty uniform, the same black tank top and sweats she'd seen him in before.

She wore something similar, but hers were varying shades of grey. She put one hand behind her back, heels together, with the other balled up in a fist ontop of her heart in a salute. "Commander Ren."

"Captain. No need for formalities." He got up from behind the desk, and slid two glasses to the corner of it. He poured out two helpings of the same liquor Hux was drinking alone in his quarters, and he handed one glass to her. "Drink?"

"Thank you."

Kylo took a sip of his and leaned back against the front of the desk. He watched Phasma watch him as he gauged her mood. "You requested to see me," she said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"If this is about the other day-"

Kylo held up his hand for silence. She followed his order. "I wanted to speak to you, yes, about the other day. But also about the future." She raised an eyebrow, her interest piqued. "You're a wise woman, well versed in the ways of the galaxy."

Phasma nodded, her drink untouched. Kylo continued, "I was wondering..." he paused, watching every little twitch of her face, every single blink or pupil adjustment. "The General likes things... a certain way. But I was wondering if you would want to join us, perhaps?"

Phasma's eyes widened as she stared. "Join you two?"

"It'd still be just me and Hux, but you'd be an... addition."

"What do you mean by he likes things  _a certain way_?"

It was a good question, and let Kylo know she wasn't opposed to the idea. Internally, Phasma was screaming with delight. She was overjoyed that she would get to play with them, even if it was only a secondary role.

"Well he likes it the way... you saw it. So maybe if you were to acquire... something that would put you in  _my_  position..." Kylo watched Phasma lift the drink to her lips and throw the whole thing back. She winced, clenched her jaw and then nodded. 

"I can do that. I can absolutely do that."

"Yeah?" Kylo felt the tension melt from his shoulders.

"Absolutely," Phasma nodded. She put her balled fist up to her heart again in a salute, "It would be my honor."

* * *

The room was free of clutter and the bed was made, prepared for what was about to happen. To Hux's surprise, Kylo showed up ten minutes early. Kylo entered and paced around the room once, before he stopped in front of Hux who, once again, stood by the desk, facing the door. Kylo unhinged his helmet, and shook out his hair as he got it off. Then he put it on the desk, gazing down into Hux's eyes.

Hux looked less afraid than last time they'd been in the room together, and there was almost a smile on his face. Kylo began to unwind his cowl, and watched Hux watch him. He set that down too on the desk, the fabric unfolded and loose, before he walked around the back of the desk. Hux spoke up.

"I was almost surprised to receive your request." He was more surprised at the fact that Kylo had sent him one, since he never saw Kylo use the datapad he was issued. He didn't even know if Kylo still had it.

"Were you?"

"Yes," Hux said as he watched Kylo roll the desk chair across the room. Kylo was distant, as if lost in thought. He pushed the chair into the corner, then went back to Hux. A smirk grew on his face as he stared at Hux.

"Well you shouldn't've been. After last time, I'd have thought it would be a welcome surprise, General."

"Oh it was a welcome surprise," he paused. "You know," he took a step towards Kylo, and raised a hand to stroke over his shoulder. "In this setting, you can call me Armitage."

Kylo almost laughed, reached up and put his hand on Hux's. "Armitage? That isn't a bit long-winded, you don't think?"

"What else would you call me?"

Kylo thought about it, teasing Hux now as his mood shifted. "How about I just call you Armi?"

"A pet name? Really?"

"I like it."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Hux's eyes snapped over Kylo's shoulder, staring at the door. Kylo's smirk was deep set as he turned his head to the side.

"Expecting a guest, Armi?"

"No," Hux growled, immediately irritated.

"Well I am," Kylo said as he turned to the door. Hux's jaw dropped, staring at Kylo as he waved his hand in the air and the door slid open. Captain Phasma stepped in with a standard-issue medical kit in hand, disrobed from her armor down to the sweats she was so fond of.

She saluted them, and addressed them both as the door slid shut. "Commander Ren, General Hux."

"You invited the Captain?" Hux gawked. He almost lost his composure, and they hadn't even gotten undressed yet.

"I thought we could add something to our night."

"No, this is completely-"

"Oh relax, she's our ally, remember?"

"Kylo," Hux grabbed his arm and pulled him close. With his head dipped near Kylo's shoulder, Hux lost some of his stiffness. He could smell Kylo now, that blistering warmth that always pervaded over his skin. He inhaled but whispered, "I don't want her here."

"She won't even touch you," Kylo whispered back.

Hux looked up, begging for Kylo to send her away, but he could see Kylo wouldn't do that. So he sighed and frowned, and let go of Kylo's arm. Kylo stepped back and turned to Phasma, who remained saluting them.

"At ease, soldier," Kylo said. She put her hand down at her side, a smirk mirrored in her face the same as Kylo's. Hux rubbed his temple, eyes closed with stress. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course."

Kylo motioned to the chair in the corner, and Phasma took a seat. Then Kylo turned to Hux and walked towards him. He took Hux's hand from his head, and then wrapped both arms around Hux's waist. He gazed down at Hux, his smirk lessening as he tried to make himself look like less of a pompous asshole.

Hux sighed, turned his head away, but reached up an arm to wrap around Kylo's shoulders. Those big, broad shoulders he loved to hang on to. Then he raised his gaze, his other hand resting on Kylo's arm as his thumb absentmindedly stroked.

"It's just us, okay?" Kylo whispered.

Hux nodded, searching his eyes questioningly. When Kylo leaned in, Hux leaned back, as if surprised. Then he realized what Kylo was going to do, and how much he'd enjoyed kissing Kylo last time. So Hux leaned in, and brushed his lips against Kylo's.

It was just like he remembered, except there was less sweat, less moisture between them. Kylo's kiss was lippy as he slipped a leg between Hux's, and began to press up. Hux grinded against it, the top of his own thigh barely brushing Kylo's crotch through his pants.

Kylo pushed Hux back, and pinned him between himself and the desk. This left Kylo's back to Phasma, who sat on the edge of her chair. She gripped the arm rests, watching the two most powerful men in the whole Galaxy (in her opinion) touch each other and coo. Kylo wrapped his arms securely around Hux as he kissed him, and kept grinding up with his leg.

Kylo broke the kiss to nibble on his ear, and Hux knew it was a sure sign that Kylo was going to say something. "You want to get on your knees, for me?" he purred.

Hux nodded, almost eagerly. They moved to the center of the room and Hux unzipped Kylo before he got down to his knees. He coaxed Kylo out, admiring him for a moment before he licked his tip in a small taste. Kylo took a shaky breath, eyes closing for a moment as he gathered his strength.

Hux began to suck him, tracing his tongue in long, slow circles to tease Kylo. Kylo remained silent, his back still to Phasma as she waited eagerly for a sign, or signal. Hux reached up a hand, and squeezed firmly around Kylo's base. Kylo brushed his fingers through Hux's hair, his hand resting on the back of Hux's head loosely. Kylo spoke up, "Can you help the General with his gloves, Captain?"

Phasma perked up, and pushed out of the chair. Kylo was testing her, to see what she would do. "Certainly," she walked over, and knelt behind Kylo.

She put one hand on Kylo's inner thigh, just above the knee. Her other hand cupped Hux's elbow, and Hux recoiled at the touch. Not because it was Phasma, who he enjoyed a good working relationship with, but because he only wanted Kylo to touch him. He jerked back, away from Kylo but Kylo's hand was on the back of his head. He gripped the back of Hux's hair tight, and pulled him back towards him as he thrust his hips forward, shoving himself deeper down Hux's throat.

Hux looked up, almost begging Kylo to stop. Phasma pulled his hand forward, and slowly let his fingers drag over her face from her forehead down. A single digit landed on her lips and she opened her mouth, tasting the leather as she sucked on it once. Then she bit the very tip of it, and began to pull.

Hux's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Phasma start to peel off his gloves with her teeth. He shuttered once as his nostrils flared as he breathed, and then the hand on the back of his head loosened. He pulled back a little, but kept his lips on Kylo as he started to bob his head. Phasma took Hux's gloves off one at a time; even Kylo wasn't sure how he felt about her being here. The hand between his legs was nonthreatening, and she didn't try anything but still... Kylo reminded himself that he was in charge right now, and they would do anything he said.

When Phasma got both gloves off, she stood up, put them together, and dropped them on the desk next to Kylo's helmet. Then she went back to the chair in the corner, peeling off her tank top as she went.

Kylo stroked a hand down Hux's cheek, and drew his chin around. He pulled him up to his feet, and enveloped him another one of his intense kisses. This one was deeper than the first, Kylo's tongue pressing in to Hux's mouth as he moved him back towards the bed. They quickly shuffled back, peeling off layers of fabric and cloth as Kylo walked out of his pants. Kylo shoved Hux onto the bed, crawling over him, half dressed.

Kylo hovered over him, pulling off his shirt by the back of the neck and tossing it aside. In no short order, Hux was naked too, yearning under Kylo who kissed him so passionately, stealing every breathy sigh. Kylo grinded into Hux between his legs, slipping a hand through his ginger hair, finally rewarding himself with full touches and mouthy kisses.

He worshiped Hux, so soft and yielding below him, tracing fingers over his chest, feeling the little dips between his rib cage. And Hux kissed him back, arms wrapped around Kylo's shoulders again as he let the Knight adore him and caress his soft, blushing body.

Across the room, Phasma watched, captivated. She stared at the two of them, naked and grinding together. She watched Kylo's hand slip down between them to stroke Hux, and when Hux let out a quiet moan, she barely held back a groan behind her lower lip that she bit nearly hard enough to draw blood. She stood up and stripped naked, running a hand between her legs, the need going deep. She was already so aroused, her hands nearly shaking as she parted herself, stroking her clit. She spread the wetness from herself, before she took a deep breath and knelt down. She opened the med kit to reveal a small cache of toys.

She pulled out a small vibrator and sat on the edge of the chair, smearing it with her own essence, warming it. Finally after teasing herself a bit and pinching her nipples, she slipped it in. She pressed the button on the end of it, and it began to buzz quietly. She was overly excited to watch them and stroked her clit, waiting for Kylo to give her a cue. She was transfixed as she watched them.

Kylo stroked Hux, and broke from their kiss to whisper a sigh in his ear that came out as, "Armitage."

"Oh, Kylo," Hux moaned in response. He lifted up his leg, bent at the knee and tried to grind up into Kylo's hand. Kylo snatched the bottle of lube out of the air, slicked his hand, and slid it underneath Hux. Hux was tight but yielding, as always.

He let out a quiet whimper as Kylo slipped in a finger, then another. Hux pressed a kiss to Kylo's shoulder as Kylo opened him, and one hand dared to reach down a hand to play with Kylo. But the second he stroked, Kylo withdrew his fingers. In that instant he'd felt Kylo, throbbing thick and ready. Kylo spread Hux's legs open wider and positioned himself. Hux hiked up a leg, ready to wrap it around Kylo.

Kylo slid in slowly, and they groaned in chorus. Hux tensed from the spread, though he tried to tell himself to relax. His fingers dug in to Kylo's shoulders as he clung, like if he let go he'd fall off the edge of the world. Kylo paused, his attention split.

He silently spoke to Phasma, giving her orders every so often.  _Touch yourself_ , or  _keep it slow_  when she wanted to turn up the speed of her vibrator. Kylo had them both in his grasp, controlling and giving orders. Hux and Phasma sighed softly under Kylo's manipulation, which started to wane as he failed to control himself. He could only split his attention so much, and soon he was tensing, moving rhythmically in and out of Hux.

Kylo took a deep breath, braced a hand on the bed, and rolled over. Hux squeaked in protest, but his legs spread easily around Kylo's hips. He put his hands on Kylo's chest and pushed himself up in to a sitting position. He pressed his palms into Kylo's chest as Kylo locked him in a gaze, trying to get Hux to forget Phasma was there.

Kylo groaned, lips parting as Hux began to ride him. Hux was enthusiastic, and he sat all the way down on Kylo. Hux's head tilted up in bliss, hips shifting back and forth as he ground against Kylo. Hux shifted above Kylo as hard and fast as he could, but he was weak, his stamina not what it used to be. With Kylo all the way up in him, Hux was completely lost. It wasn't long before Hux spiraled downward, collapsing into Kylo's chest.

 _Get the toy_ , Kylo whispered to Phasma. She did, so as she approached the bed, a harness was strapped tight around her hips and thighs. She slicked the toy, flesh colored and approached silently. Kylo snapped his hips up into Hux, and Phasma got onto the bed behind them. Kylo shoved in hard, as hard as he could and Hux moaned into his mouth, breaking their eternal kiss as Kylo landed in thick and deep.

Then Kylo pulled out, a hand down near Hux's ass to pull him up. Hux let out a quiet whine when Kylo slipped out, and Kylo put his other hand on the back of Hux's head, holding his head down.

Suddenly Hux felt a hand on him, smaller than Kylo's, just above his ass on his lower back. Hux took a deep breath, tried to pull out of Kylo's grasp to ask him what was going on, when he felt the cold tip against himself.

"Relax," Kylo said, his lips pressed against Hux's ear. Phasma pressed in, slowly at first, just as unsure of this whole situation as the two men below her.

The toy pressed in, spreading Hux wide. Phasma paused when it was halfway in, Hux's hole more forgiving than it otherwise would have been if he hadn't had Kylo in there only seconds before. When she began to back up in an out thrust, Hux let out a low moan. Phasma leaned forward as she pressed back in, one hand on his asscheek, the other on the bed.

"How's that feel?" Kylo asked.

"G-good," Hux stuttered. His face was locked in pleasure, his body trapped between Kylo and Phasma. The toy felt different, good but not the same size and shape he was used to. Kylo shifted, slipping his length between their stomachs. He began to thrust, cock rubbing hot and slick against Hux's. In that moment Hux felt completely vulnerable as he lay sandwiched between their mercy. They could do anything to him, and he'd let them. Phasma tried to keep a steady pace.

Above them, Phasma was trembling as the toy still worked away inside her, stimulating her and every movement of her hips made it that much better. Kylo's gaze caught hers, and something passed between them. They both silently praised each other, both for their technique, and for getting to this point. It was like they'd reached a new level of respect, each chasing their pleasure individually, though they were so close. And with Hux between them, it felt almost natural.

Suddenly Hux tensed, his moans stiffled as he choked. When he came, he was squeezed tight between himself and Kylo. Phasma slid her hand up, pressing it to Hux's lower back as she continued her pace. The words came to her and she couldn't help herself, "I'm not even all the way in, and you're already a mess." Hux gasped, inhaling sharp. "Maybe I should keep going, let you know what its like to  _really_  be filled." Hux moaned at the thought, and Kylo watched his face change. One second he was in pain, the next he wanted more. But the threat was empty, Phasma slowing down. She knew enough about anatomy to know she should stop, and give Hux a break. Slowly she slipped out of Hux, pulling out the toy.

Phasma immediately released the straps on the toy, and threw herself down on her back. She pulled the harness off, and began to touch herself again, the toy still buzzing away. Finally she let out a moan, so damn close but the task of getting Hux off had taken all her concentration. Now she focused on herself, laying next to the two men on the bed.

Kylo slid Hux off of him, and rolled over so he was half on Hux, and half on the bed. His elbow bumped Phasma's shoulder, but at this point neither of them cared.

He twisted himself in a tight grip, breathing onto Hux's face and shoulders. Hux bent one of his legs, and wrapped an arm weakly around Kylo. Kylo groaned when Hux ran his fingers through his hair, Kylo chasing his pleasure, breathing in Hux as he went.

Phasma gasped at almost the exact same moment as Kylo, pulling out the toy as she reached her peak, her body twitching as the pleasure overtook her. She pressed the toy to her clit and moaned, back arching off the bed. She didn't want it to stop, her eyelids fluttering closed as she stiffened.

Kylo came onto Hux's stomach, spilling out over where Hux had come earlier. He groaned against the General's neck, eeking out the last of his orgasm. He stained Hux's stomach which was already slick with his own cum, before he collapsed on the bed, in between Hux and Phasma. There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Hux was itching to get back to his quarters. The collar of his shirt felt tight around his throat, his body sweaty in the uniform though he tried to keep himself in check. The plug in his ass had begun to feel painful, after having it in for so long. Finally he decided to turn in for the night. He walked away from the bridge in a quick pace, his face finally breaking out in a sweat he'd been trying to avoid all day.

His quarters were quiet, familiar. He put his datapad on the desk, stood frozen for a second. Then he peeled off his shirt, the cold air refreshing on his skin though he kept on the tank top. Just then the door opened and Hux leaned forward on the desk, one foot on tip toes.

"Take it out, please," he whined, undoing his belt with one fumbling hand.

"In a hurry, General?" Kylo asked, immediately taking off his helmet.

"It hurts, please take it out." Hux didn't even bother unlacing his shoes, or getting his pants all the way off as they pooled around his ankles. Kylo chuckled dark and deep behind Hux, as if laughing directly at him. Kylo undid his belt, and the buttons of his coat.

"It hurts?" Kylo mocked.

"Yes!" Hux cried. He leaned forward again on the desk, the dark indentation of a plug in his ass just barely visible. He waited, trembling for Kylo's assistance.

"How long have you had it in?"

"I don't know, all day."

"As instructed, very good."

Hux whined in response, his entire body tense. Then he felt Kylo's gloved hand on the middle of his back, and he landed hard with his chest on the desk. Slowly Kylo pulled out the toy, Hux stretching over it. Hux groaned in pain as it was pulled out, hands balled in to fists next to his head. It felt like fire as it went.

Once it was out, he whined again, more needy than usual, "I can't-"

"Yes you can," Kylo stepped up behind him. He was still mostly clothed, pants mirroring Hux's around his ankles, no time to get his boots off.

"Not tonight, not after thhh-" His words were drowned out by yet another cry as Kylo slipped in. He'd taken the time to be considerate, and had added lube to his dick which wasn't nearly as hard as he wanted it to be for this. But Hux was desperate, almost ruining their evening with his pleas.

Hux's cry sputtered out, growing to silence as Kylo filled him with his length. "So good," Kylo muttered, beginning the rhythmic thrusting. Hux lay pinned against the desk, his entire length pressed against the flat front of it. Finally he moaned, lost somewhere between pure pain and sheer delight.

Finally Kylo's hand eased up on his back, and Hux pushed himself up slightly. He grabbed the other end of the desk where he usually sat, his other hand flat on the top of it. The pain slowly drained as pleasure replaced it. Now he felt almost foolish for leaving on his boots, his tank top dotted with sweat as Kylo relieved him of the days stress.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux sobbed, screamed and cried all at once. He was trembling as he strained against everything put upon him. His knees hurt, pressed hard into the floor for so long now, he wasn't even sure if they were in the same cycle as when they started. Not that it mattered, Kylo could have kept him like this for days if he wanted to. Hux had been on the floor so long that it was no longer cold to the touch, hot cheek against warm durasteel.

Kylo was across the room, sitting in the desk chair as he watched Hux. Hux was silenced with a gag in his mouth, wrists tied together behind his back with the Force. A toy in his ass vibrated on full speed, his legs spread, thighs open to let cool air flow between. His cock hung heavy with a ring around the base, tip leaking onto the floor. Kylo found himself fascinated by it as he watched it slowly drain, the stream inconsistent. And still Hux was screaming.

Hux blinked fast, furiously trying to come. Kylo had been edging him for nearly an hour. He's all frayed, exposed wires at his wits end, mind completely empty yet singularly focused on one thing: pleasure. Just as he wass about to crest the toy fell silent and Hux let out a desperate cry, mewling on the floor.

They cry is raw, carnal, like he's just been abused, and he was begging for the torture to stop. Hux can't breathe, biting hard on the gag as his eyes shut tight and his face turned a deep shade of red as he remained frozen on the spot. He didn't move, aching for the toy to start again. A quiet voice broke his concentration.

"Breathe."

Then Hux inhaled deep through his nose, a rattling breath and when he exhaled, it was with a cry. He inhaled again deep, and this time when he exhaled, he let out an honest to goodness sob, that gave way to more sobs. Kylo's never seen him so desperate, it almost makes him want to stop.

But he doesn't. He let Hux cry on the floor, sobs rattling his rib cage that made his shoulders quake. He waited for Hux to stop wailing, silence in the room only broken by noises coming from the General. He dipped into Hux's mind, just to check on him,  _please, please, please_. Stars, Kylo thinks, he's  _begging_. Not just with words, but with his entire being. Kylo made no attempts to hide the bulge in his pants, but he didn't take it out either.

Finally Hux canted his hips forward once, before his eyes opened. He could see Kylo across the room,  _staring_  at him. He whined in need, waiting for Kylo to do something, anything. Hux was so close, so goddamn close that he was sure if he got a single touch he'd explode. Kylo smirks at the thought.

"You want to come?" he cooed. Hux whined a yes in response, head lifting off the floor a fraction of an inch. He knitted his brows together, and Kylo memorized the gaze, and the desperation in it.

Hux's arms were suddenly released and he instantly put them palm face down on the floor. "Crawl to me," Kylo commanded. Hux pushed himself up, finally feeling some semblance of relief. Slowly he crawled forward, his stance cautious as he measured where he ccould put his kneecaps with each step forward. They were bruised and he could feel that with each motion. He let his head hang low between his shoulders, mirroring the drag of his cock as he followed Kylo's order.

Finally he got to Kylo's feet and let his head fall, one hand curling up into a ball next to the outside of Kylo's boot, the other curling up on the inside of the opposite foot. Hux let his head drop, cheek gently resting on top of Kylo's toes. The Force keeps the toy pushed in all the way, buried deep yet unmoving except when Hux's body moved around it.

"Willing to drool all over my boots for a single touch?" Kylo teased. Hux let out a muffled moan and nuzzled his cheek over the shoes. But Kylo recognized the gesture, completely submissive,  _begging_  for Kylo, willing to do  _anything_  for him in this moment. The toy started to buzz again, and Hux remained silent.

Kylo let the toy work its magic for a minute, before he reached down. He put a hand around Hux's throat, just up under his jaw and lifted, pulling his face up. His grip wasn't hard enough to choke, but the pressure there held him up right exactly where Kylo wanted him. Hux put a hand on Kylo's shoe where his face had previously been, abdomen stretched unnaturally tall. His other hand found Kylo's knee where he bundled up the fabric there and squeezed tight.

Hux's face was a mess with tears and saliva that dripped down his chin. Kylo knew his jaw would be sore in the morning. Hux's eyes were glazed over with tears, vision blurry. His lower lids were pink, eyes staring directly at Kylo through lashes tinged with wet drops. He'd given up, completely docile in Kylo's grasp. Kylo sneered a smile, "I want to see your face when you come."

Kylo used the Force to slide the cock ring off, swiped a quick, ghosting touch around Hux's tip, and watched as his eyes close nearly completely. He decided to be merciful and gave Hux a few fast, tight strokes. Hux was already getting off no matter what Kylo did now, it was just a matter of how satisfied he'd be in the end.

Hux's eyelids were open only a sliver, trembling as a tremor wracked through Hux's entire body and he came as creamy white as the only visible part of his eyes. Kylo watched as Hux was suspended in this state, utterly strung out and blown blind to everything but one singular feeling. Kylo barely even touched him with his own hands, and he realizes just how powerful he is over Hux.

He didn't stop, he doesn't stop. He kept the toy running, kept the pressure around Hux hard and crushing, though unmoving. He watched as Hux remained that way; seconds pass. Hux wasn't even breathing, and for the first time ever, Kylo's afraid to go in to his mind. He wasn't sure what he'd find. It could be frantic, blinding colors of ripped sinews and pinned, raw emotion. Or it could be a weightless void, colorless, barren. He didn't want to know which.

Finally after half a minute, after Hux hadn't taken a breath and his entire body was trembling like he'd been coming that entire time, Kylo let him go. The toy stopped and Kylo tossed Hux, almost roughly, to the side.

Hux fell away, not even catching himself. He mewled, voice growing louder until suddenly it ceased all together. The toy slipped out of Hux, falling with a dull clatter on the floor as Kylo stood up. Hux was silent for a few seconds, eyes closed before he let out a quiet whine. He was completely defeated, body betraying his mind and completely useless.

Slowly, Kylo knelt behind Hux and unsnapped the gag. He pulled it away, gloved hands in sweat-sticky hair and Hux didn't move. He didn't lift his head to get the other side of the strap out from under him, he couldn't. So Kylo picked him up, tiny frame in capable arms. Hux was completely limp in Kylo's embrace, and didn't even roll over when Kylo placed him in the bed.

Kylo covered Hux in the thin blankets and sat on the edge of the bed to take off his boots. He undressed from his tunic, still wearing pants and undershirt though and lay down on the bed. He rolled Hux over onto his side, spooning with the sheet between them. He knows Hux can feel his erection, but has decided to tend to it later. It doesn't even have to be tonight. In the growing calm, Hux finally rouses, and finally showed a sign that he was still alive (though Kylo knew he hadn't expired). "Thank you," Hux whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Things had become more amicable on the Finalizer. Who knew a regular sex life could have such an impact on a working relationship. Though Kylo and Hux were still cold to each other whenever they interacted, they no longer bickered. They went about their own business, ignoring each other for the most part, in public anyways.

One thing was sure though, Kylo also sent an alert to Hux when he left for a mission, and when he returned. Really it was because of protocol; Hux was the only one who could clear high-ranking officers for takeoff and landing so he knew when Kylo arrived. Usually he'd go to see Kylo in the hangar, but he was very busy and at that very moment Hux was in a meeting. He cleared Kylo for landing, and got back to business.

After the meeting concluded, he excused himself from the bridge and walked to Kylo's quarters. He pressed the comm to alert Kylo of his presence, then he waited with his hands behind his back. He squeezed one gloved hand into the other, silent seconds ticking by.

He rang Kylo again, and again he didn't answer. Hux frowned, and typed in his override code. The comm flashed green but the door stayed shut, Kylo using the Force to keep the general out. Hux whispered, "Kylo, let me in."

He waited, staring at the durasteel door. After half a minute, he put in his override code again, and this time the door opened. It occured to him that he'd never actually been in Kylo's quarters. EVery time they met in private, it was always in his.

They were standard, like his own. Desk, bed, chair, no personal affects.

Kylo sat on the edge of his bed, towel around his waist and hair dripping wet. He was bruised all over, a bacta patch taped to his upper arm. One hand was shaking, covered in deep cuts and resting ontop of a bloody towel. Kylo's other hand was slowly wrapping it in a webbing that would help it heal. Hux's eyes softened as he saw Kylo's beaten and bruised state. He walked over.

"How was your mission?"

Kylo raised his hand faintly, then set it back down. His work was slow but methodical, his mind was tired and his body ached with sore muscles. He longed for sleep.

"Well, perhaps the next one will be successful." Hux pulled over the desk chair, rolling it away from the desk.

"I never said it wasn't," Kylo retorted. Hux brought the chair to Kylo and took a seat before he pulled off his gloves.

"I'm sure the Supreme Leader will be happy to hear that, then. Come here," he motioned. They transferred the bloody towel and Kylo's hand to Hux, both resting on the top of his thigh. He had his legs spread out around Kylo, crowding into his space a bit. Hux's bare fingers were gentle, wrapping up, then down each finger.

"You look fairly wounded, you should have gone to the medbay immediately."

"You should see the other guy."

Hux looked up, hearing the flirtation as he paused. He didn't smile, he didn't show any emotion before he looked back down, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Why are you here?" Kylo asked. Hux shrugged one shoulder, wrapping the remaining cloth around his wrist before he tucked it under to fasten it.

Then he leaned forward, crowding closer still and whispered into Kylo's ear, "I want something from you." His hand trailed over Kylo's thigh for a moment before Kylo leaned away.

"Not tonight-"

Hux kissed his shoulder gently, feeling his skin warm from the shower. "You don't have to do anything," he said as he pressed down on Kylo's groin, that was barely hidden by the towel.

Hux slid to his knees when Kylo didn't protest. He pushed the towel open, to reveal Kylo barely half hard. Hux spread open his knees, and began to kiss down his thigh. He thumbed gently at Kylo's balls, amazed at how warm Kylo felt, like a heated blanket set on low.

Hux kissed until he got to the dip between cock and thigh, and while his cheek touched Kylo's length, he kissed a hikki into the skin there. He didn't look up as Kylo sighed quietly and brushed a hand through his wet hair. Then he sat back with one hand on the bed.

When Hux had fluffed him up just a bit, he slid his lower lip up the underside of Kylo. Kylo inhaled deep right before Hux slipped his lips over his tip, expert tongue doing most the work. Kylo looked down, watching Hux almost admiringly. The General was still in his full uniform, and this time Kylo was the one completely naked. But it didn't seem strange, it didn't seem unnatural. Kylo dipped into Hux's mind, just to take a peek.

He smiled at what he saw, Hux leaving himself open for Kylo, and it was exactly what he'd expect. A few stats ran through his head, notes from a meeting earlier, but it was all very tidy. There was also the taste of him, that  _warmth_  that kept running through Hux's mind. Kylo felt himself swell for Hux, or maybe that was just his length.

 _-love him so much._  Kylo froze. The thought came out loud and clear, and Kylo blinked down at Hux. He watched as Hux worked dutifully on him, sucking and tugging at him with tight lips.

And then he realized that he really didn't mind if that's how Hux felt. He sat up a bit, and lifted the hand that had been propping him up. He stroked it along the edge of Hux's hair, just at the temple and figured maybe, just maybe, he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
